


Циклон

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дождь спутывает все планы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Циклон

Когда все начинается и можно, Сэм первое время похож на идиота, на чудом сбежавшего от санитаров идиота. Он ходит как в тумане, вечно тупо лыбится и не сводит взгляда с Дина.  
Ему постоянно мало: мало рук, губ, касаний, голоса. И кое-чего еще, что теперь у них есть, тоже мало.   
Сэм лезет к Дину каждую возможную секунду, задерживает дольше положенного пальцы на его руке, передавая солонку, случайно сталкивается бедрами и плечами на кухне и вместе с тем успевает быстро провести раскрытой жадной ладонью по спине. Сэм хочет еще больше - немедленно!  
Сэма можно понять – возраст такой, когда выдержки ноль, а терпеть невозможно, потому что хочется остро и болезненно до кровавых мух перед глазами.  
Да Дин и сам терпит с трудом, особенно когда поблизости маячит неприкаянной тенью Сэм. Он и не хочет терпеть вовсе, но отец последнее время постоянно где-то поблизости.   
У отца иногда случается – возвращаясь с какой-нибудь одиночной охоты, он вдруг решает, что им троим непременно нужно провести время вместе. Как семье. Нормальной семье. Это уже само по себе глупо. Потому что, ну какая из них "нормальная семья"? От одного слова "нормальная" хочется нервно смеяться.   
Но, Джон другого мнения. Он, наверное, считает, что эти дни возвращают им статус "правильной" семьи, в которых заведено ужинать за одним столом, прогуливаться по берегу океана, обсуждая прошедший день, интересоваться оценками в школе и посещать футбольную игру всем вместе. И плевать, что вместо совместных ужинов они раскладывают на столе оружие или книги, а успехи в учебе меряются меткостью попадания пули в цель, футбольное поле заменяется кладбищами, а прогулки… зачем прогулки, когда есть дорога из одного штата в другой?   
Отец как будто специально испытывает выдержку, не дает даже крошечной возможности друг для друга.   
Случившееся однажды уже дало зеленый свет, вдавило пусковую кнопку до предела и будто отшибло весь рассудок, теперь зудит скребется где-то в подкорке, не давая покоя обоим.   
Они стоически терпят столько, сколько могут. А мочь трудно, особенно, когда рядом с Сэмом Дин, а с Дином Сэм. И охота лезть на стену.   
Что Сэм, собственно, и делает, по пустякам срываясь на отце, не желая с ним соглашаться, строя из себя знатока во всем и огрызаясь. Плюсов это ему, конечно, не добавляет. И Дин тоже злится. На Сэма.   
Это натягивает и без того готовую порваться струну между ними троими.   
Последние четыре дня хуже, чем в аду. Угораздило ведь застрять в этом богом забытом городишке, в паршивом мотеле с дурацким названием "Небеса" (что совершенно не соответствует действительности).   
За окном льет как из ведра, свет периодически вырубается, ветер, кажется, грозится выбить стекла и все, конечно, было бы терпимо, не будь того факта, что номер предназначен на двоих, а их тут трое. Тут только одна гребаная комната, огромная, но, мать ее, одна.  
В этом захолустном городке всего-навсего один мотель – с номерами на двоих …  
Ехать дальше по такой погоде отец не решился, уж ночь они как-нибудь перекантуются. Ну да, кто же знал, что чертов ливень зарядит без остановок, напрочь размыв все дороги?   
Сэм бесцельно шатается из угла в угол, как неприкаянный, глядит печальными глазами брошенной куклы в сторону Дина.   
Привычные варианты не работают, облюбованные места не спасают. Машина отметается первой – до нее надо еще добежать, а на улице воды выше щиколотки, ванная тоже не подходит, пойди потом объясни отцу, что они там вдвоем делали… Остается ходить туда по одиночке, чаще чем требуется. И можно подумать, что у обоих какое-то недержание… впрочем, в какой-то мере, можно назвать и так. Только подразумевает оно совсем другое. Отец косится на них, но ничего такого не говорит. Ну, мало ли…   
Сэм всматривается в окно на ненавистные потоки воды и украдкой поглядывает, как Дин включает телевизор. Только в мотеле всего несколько каналов, и все они, мягко говоря, отстойные. В конце концов брат останавливается на каком-то идиотском музыкальном: там хотя бы время от времени показывают клипы с девицами в бикини или коротких юбках.   
Он разваливается на диване, уставившись в телевизор, хотя, совершенно очевидно, что происходящее там его ничуть не интересует. Дин мается: зевает, разминает себе шею, с хрустом тянется и поглядывает на Сэма тоже исключительно исподтишка.   
И тело Сэма по привычке начинает играть по своим правилам, точнее, без правил вообще.   
\- Переключи на новости, - просит отец, закрывая газету недельной давности. – Что с погодой?  
Дин с треском переключает программу старого телевизора и встает с дивана, уступая место отцу.   
Тут даже кухни нет – холодильник и электрическая плитка. Закусочная закрыта, хорошо, что имеется хоть какой-то запас.   
\- Задрался жрать одни консервы, - ворчит Дин и достает жестяную банку. Потом оборачивается на Сэма: - Обед, Сэмми!  
Сэм подрывается к брату, как ужаленный. Не из-за осточертевших консервов, от одного вида и запаха которых уже мутит, а из-за того, что так можно встать рядом, быть ближе.  
Дин умело орудует открывалкой, вспарывает крышку, цепляя взглядом топчущегося поблизости Сэма.  
\- Ложку бери, - командует он.   
Сэм, стоя у брата за спиной, механически тянет руку через его плечо, пытаясь добраться до чертовой ложки. Как есть дебил, чего проще сделать шаг в сторону и обойти, но вместо этого он притирается к Дину совсем близко, заваливается ему на спину грудью, обижено сопит в ухо, мол, почувствуй, ну.   
\- Ди-ин, - на выдохе растягивает Сэм, наклоняется, и, утыкаясь сухими обжигающими губами в шею, везет по коже вниз, поддевает носом ворот, лезет под ткань языком.   
\- Ты рехнулся, Сэм? – шипит Дин, дергая плечом, пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Я больше не могу, – Сэм не отстраняется, а наоборот прижимается еще теснее, кладет свои ладони Дину на бедра. - Я сдохну скоро, Дин. Вот сдохну!  
\- Я, блять, тоже, - поворачиваясь к Сэму и отвечая лишь одними губами, говорит Дин. – И?  
Телевизор работает очень громко, Сэм шепчет у Дина над самым ухом, поэтому, можно надеяться, что увлеченный новостями отец все равно не слышит.   
\- Ну, можно же что-то придумать... – голос в отчаянии срывается на мольбу, как у ребенка.  
\- Например?  
Сэм перемещается с бедер Дина ему на живот, а дальше резко вниз, туда¸ где ширинка. Сучка озабоченная! Впрочем, Дин не лучше, его вообще уже трясет – от знакомого шепота, от такого близкого тепла, от того, что Сэм трется об него.   
Что тут можно придумать? Дин готов уже на какую-нибудь подворотню или на грязную кабинку сортира в кафе, или темный чулан. Но, в подворотне стихийное бедствие, до сортира в кафе плыть и плыть. Ну почему здесь нет чулана?   
Пальцы Сэма сжимают через джинсу горячий пульсирующий динов член, нетерпеливо теребят.  
Твою ж мать! Хочется сейчас, и прямо здесь. Будь его воля, он бы уже содрал с Сэма одежду и разложил прямо на столе. Только, не при отце же, в самом деле! Хотя, еще пару дней, и можно поклясться, что дойдет до этого.   
\- Ты охренел? – цедит сквозь зубы Дин, и, прикусывая до крови нижнюю губу, откидывает голову Сэму на плечо.   
Это легко, потому что Сэм уже давно сравнялся с ним ростом. Вымахал внезапно, как пожарная вышка, только вот, понимаешь, ума себе так и не отрастил. Стоит сейчас, как извращенец, и едва не дрочит старшему брату на глазах у отца.   
\- Дин…  
\- Вот свербит тебе… - изо всех сил старается быть рассудительным Дин, вспоминая, что он, черт побери, старший – ему по статусу.   
\- А тебе нет?  
\- Терпи. Нельзя!  
Дин опирается руками на столешницу, опускает голову низко, прикрывая глаза, и слышит, как в новостях передают неутешительный прогноз погоды. Но это уже полная хрень, потому что Сэм повторяет все в точности за ним – наклоняется, так же опирается на столешницу, накрывая его руки своими ладонями, будто боится, что тот куда-то денется, и горячо дыша Дину в шею, зубами оттягивает ворот футболки, стягивает ее на плечо и кусает – зло и жадно, до белого следа.   
Если посмотреть со стороны – мимолетом, не вдумываясь, не вглядываясь, то, наверное, можно вообразить, что они просто увлеченно (очень увлеченно!) что-то рассматривают в банке с консервами.   
\- Ты как озабоченная собака, - еще ниже, под тяжестью сэмова тела, прогибается Дин и длинно выдыхает.   
\- Я сейчас хуже собаки… я трахаться хочу. С тобой! Сейчас кончу, Дин…   
Дин вжимается пахом в ребро столешницы – сильно, чтобы больно, чтобы самому не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.   
\- Извращенец, – противно щелкает переключатель и сменяется канал. – Сэм! – предупредительно повышает голос Дин, стараясь, чтобы он не дрожал, и толкает младшего локтем в бок, выпутывается из душных объятий.   
Сэм распрямляется, неуклюже пятясь, делает шаг назад – неудобно и давит.   
Дин тупо пялится на открытую наполовину банку.  
\- Ну что, поели? – спрашивает отец и поворачивается к ним, кладя руку на потертую спинку дивана.   
Сэм отрицательно мычит, трет переносицу: - Я н-не хочу. 

Вечером перед сном Дин заглядывает в ванную – как обычно, без стука. Ворчит:   
\- Долго ты там еще? Мне тоже нужно. Ты вечно плещешься, как утка! Сэм, сваливай уже отсюда!   
Сэм стоит у поеденной ржавчиной раковины, чистит зубы – сосредоточенно двигает зубной щеткой, пристально рассматривая в зеркале свое отражение и брата.   
Рот Сэма приоткрыт, по подбородку и нижней губе неспешно течет густая мутная нитка вспененной зубной пасты. Он ловит в зеркале взгляд Дина, и уголки губ приподнимаются в победной улыбке.   
Щетка скачет за щекой Сэма в быстром рваном темпе, совершенно неприлично ее оттопыривая.   
\- О черт! - Дин разворачивается и быстро выходит из ванной, хлопая хлипкой дверью. 

Ночью Сэм никак не может уснуть, он лежит, кусая губы, и тупо таращится в сторону диновой кровати – койки здесь как тюремные лавки, узкие и неудобные, на одной им не уместиться, и поэтому отец выбирает себе место на диване.   
Что Дин не спит, Сэм знает точно – в темноте влажно блестят глаза, он тоже на него смотрит.   
Собственно, таращится друг на друга - это единственное, что им остается в этом замкнутом пространстве.   
За окном все так же завывает. И в новостях передали, что изменений в погоде не будет, как минимум несколько дней - циклон. И больше уже так невозможно просто.   
\- Иди сюда.   
Сэм видит, как Дин поднимает руку и крутит пальцем у виска.  
\- Ну, Дииин…   
Сэм возится под одеялом, пробует угадать, о чем думает Дин и … засыпает. Снится ему что-то топкое, обволакивающее со всех сторон, горячее и сумбурное. А потом дыхание перехватывает, и Сэма подкидывает на кровати от обжигающего жара, от вожделенных касаний, таких настоящих для сна.   
\- Дддиннн… - глухо выдыхает он в подушку, дрыгает ногой.  
И слышит прямо над ухом наползающее:   
\- Тш-ш, не шуми. Это я…   
Когда Дин ложится рядом, и они соприкасаются голыми плечами, боками и бедрами, кажется, что воздух вокруг электризуется и идет искрами. Сэм захлебывается стоном, но Дин кладет ладонь ему на затылок, чуть притягивает его голову к себе и глушит, вминаясь губами в рот, толкает язык за щеку.   
Сердце бесстыдно гулко бьется где-то в горле и, кажется, что вот-вот выпрыгнет наружу. Сэм расставляет ноги шире и тянет Дина на себя, елозит задницей по складкам жесткой накрахмаленной простыни, осторожно выкручиваясь из пижамных штанов. Лишняя возня и мечущиеся беспокойные тени ни к чему.  
На самом деле, отец может проснуться от любого шороха и скрипа… и Сэм старается дышать через раз. Но это очень сложно, когда Дин облизывает пальцы и нетерпеливо лезет ими между ягодиц.   
Сэм хрипит и дышит быстро, и, кажется, вовсе слепнет в полутьме, серые стены кружатся каруселью.  
\- Дальше, - требует он непонятно.   
\- Вот же блядь! – вдруг шепчет Дин с досадой.  
\- Что?   
\- Резинки и смазка у меня в сумке. В дальнем кармане.   
\- Ты же не пойдешь их сейчас искать? - срывающимся, будто в бреду, голосом спрашивает Сэм. – Нет, серьезно, не пойдешь! Отца разбудишь. Он проснется и…  
\- Прибьет нас, - констатирует Дин, принимает какое-то известное только ему решение и легко переворачивает Сэма на живот.  
Сэм крякает, хочется воспротивиться – почему, собственно, всегда так, будто брат не хочет смотреть ему в лицо? Но сейчас не до споров, и он помогает, упираясь взглядом в худую примятую подушку.   
\- Сдохнем, как гребаные Ромео и Джульетта.  
\- Ромео и Джульетта отрав… а-а! – всхлипывает Сэм и вцепляется зубами в край подушки, Дин проталкивается внутрь тяжело, но осторожно - от долгого перерыва все чувствуется острее.  
\- Только не ори, - предупреждает Дин мягко, слишком хорошо зная брата.   
Кровать, сука, скрипит, поэтому он укладывается на Сэма, будто хочет вдавить его в матрас, накрыть собой, пригвоздить к кровати. Он начинает двигаться очень медленно, мелкими толчками, словно на большее у него нет сил и желания. Сэму хочется заорать, что мать его, так нечестно – это больно и чувствительно, и щекотно, но вместо этого Сэм только подвывает и насколько это возможно, крутит задом, помогая. Хорошо, что Дин не видит пылающего лица и ушей.   
Отец, вроде спит, Сэм слышит, как он звучно всхрапывает, а над ухом надсадно дышит Дин, вытирает взмокший лоб о сэмову спину.  
Сэм настороженно слушает, чувствует, отзывается, и совершенно пропускает момент, когда сперма течет горячим на простынь под животом. Внезапно и закономерно. Дин дергает бедрами и кончает следом – одна на двоих жизнь, и оргазм тоже один на двоих.   
Сэм поспешно вскидывает руку, заводит ее назад, кладет ему на бедро, не позволяя отстраниться. Дин тяжелый, и сил нет. Но вот бы так и остаться, склеиться, крепко держась друг за друга… Уснуть скорее, пока Дин внутри, и пока не стало пусто, а между ног не потекло липким, теплым.   
Сэм спешит, смыкает веки, держась за Дина – внутри хорошо.   
А утром он просыпается от того, что в окно бьет яркий солнечный свет. Сэм сонно моргает, осторожно шевелится – под животом простынь мерзкая и, кажется, прилипла.   
На соседней кровати сидит Дин, улыбаясь ярче солнца.   
\- С добрым утром Сэмми, - бодро говорит он и жмурится. – Поднимайся! Дождь кончился, отец проверяет машину, дороги скоро восстановят. Сматываемся! Долой из этого чертова города и мотеля, навстречу работе, нормальной жрачке и симпатичным официанткам. Вали в душ, соня, – и бросает Сэму комок одежды, многообещающе подмигивая.


End file.
